


(Cover) On Occasion by nevertothethird for TroubleScout

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan and Veronica meet in a bar and then go their separate ways. And Logan doesn't ever think about her.Okay, he rarely thinks of her.Okay, maybe he thinks of her a fair bit more than rarely. Fine! He thinks of her on occasion.





	(Cover) On Occasion by nevertothethird for TroubleScout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubleScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/gifts), [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607917) by [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird). 



 

* * *

 

 


End file.
